glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Kat Kowalski
Katarzyna Ewelina "Kat" Kowalski 'is a main character on Glee: The New Touch. She will be the central character of ''GTNT: Ivory. Kat made her first appearance during 'Welcome to High School, '''where she started the series as a popular cold hearted cheerleader. However, Kat's inner layers were slowly revealed throughout the series, and she progressed to become vulnerable and honest, showing her true self and becoming the leader of 'The Freakshows. She was created by TheWordyBirdy, and is portrayed by Elizabeth Olsen. Backstory Katarzyna "Kat" Kowalski was born on March 18 (her name day is March 22) to two Polish immigrant parents and an older brother by four years. Growing up, Kat was a happy child. She always had an extremely strong connection with her brother, Marcin. Her school life was normal, got average grades, had a few close friends in her clique, nothing more, but her life changed when she was in 7th grade. Her brother, who was 16, was at a party and got drunk. He decided to drive him and his friends home after, and got in a car accident, ending all of their lives. Upon hearing the news, Kat was completely devastated. She begun suffering from severe depression, and cut herself, unknown to anyone else. She also begun reinventing her image, as an attempt to shed her old feelings. She wore provocative clothing, started flirting with boys, and even abandoned her friends for her new and popular ones. She joined the cheerleading squad and finally got what she wanted, a heart of stone. Biography Season One In Kat's first appearance, in the pilot episode, Welcome to High School, she is seen as the bitchy head cheerleader who's best friends with Lexie Hope and Iris Novak and is dating the football player, Kyle Stoner. However, she is plagued by depression and suffers from self-harm, although she keeps this a secret to everyone. Kyle and Kat later break up because he finds out she's only dating him because he's popular, and Kat begins cutting once again. She later joins The Freakshows along with Lexie in order to help Brandon Day bring them down from the inside. However, both her and Lexie begin enjoying glee club and abandon the plan. She starts receiving help with her cutting from Samuel X, a mysterious guy she meets in glee club. The two of them later begin dating, creating an unlikely relationship. Kat is the centric character of the episode There Will Be Blood. In the episode, she finds out that her mother cheated on her husband, and that the man she cheated with is Kat's actual father. Kat becomes infuriated with her mother, and decides to find out who the man is. She tracks him down and visits his home. Kat is greeted by his wife and finds out that he's been dead for years. However, she later finds out that her birth father is Shan Wittles' father, making them half-sisters. She later decides to stay with her legal father when asked who she'd rather live with, him or her mother. In Spring Break, Pt I, Kat and Samuel break up. Season Two Kat first appears in season two during the premiere episode, The New Year. She is seen walking with the other cheerleaders through the hallways, and is later seen with Olga Lobova and Sabina Love, fighting over whether Sabina or herself should be the cheerleading captain. Kat was also present in the scenes with the glee club. In Versus, Kat and Sabina compete for the cheerleading captain position and through countless arguments, it's revealed that Lexie will become the new captain instead. In Same Heart her attraction to Ricky Nelson and jealously over his relationship with Lexie intensifies. After he rejects Lexie, she begins to get closer with him. In Twins after pursuing him for a long time, she finally gets together with Ricky and they begin dating officially. In #FridayNight, Kat and her best friend Lexie get into a fight after Lexie makes out with a drunken Ricky. However, Ricky later breaks up with Kat because of her and Lexie's constant fighting over him, and Kat and Lexie make up. In How To Start Again Kat kisses Rose Mitchel after hoping to pursue her bi-curiousity. In The Calm Before, Kat befriends Natalia Danielson, a girl with down syndrome. They become close friends but in The Storm, Kat becomes shattered after Natalia's parents decide Kat is a bad influence on her and move out of town, leaving Kat to never see Natalia again. Season Three Kat is first seen during the premiere, What the Fuck's Glee Club?, where she takes on her role as co-leader of glee club in looking for new members. She eventually meets new student, Jake Danielyan, feeling attracted to his mysterious air. Jake ends up joining glee club, and teasing and getting closer to Kat. Kat competes against fellow glee club member, Leni Torres,for a spot winning Senior Class President. Kat goes head to head against Leni during Scream My Name, and eventually loses. After her loss, Kat hooks up with Jake. Kat is the central character during Transition, where she starts dating Jake and she is seen to be more vulnerable after her loss. Kat remembers why she became a cheerleader in the first place, and realizes that is not her true self, and she quits cheerleading. Kat is seen discussing her future with Helena Turetsky ' during 'Young Dreams. Kat reveals she intends to move to Poland after graduation, majoring in fashion design. Kat also states how she doesn't aim big after high school, but that she wants a calm, simple life. Kat realizes she will soon move to Poland anf has still not reconnected with her mother, during Same Kin. Kat has an inner doubt about paying her a last visit, and ultimately decides to set things right with her and wishes her goodbye.During Oblivion, Jake is shown having his doubts about leaving with Kat to Poland, leaving Kat furious at him. However, Kat understands Jake's sacrificies and allows him to chose, Jake ultimately decides to go with Kat to Poland. Kat travels to a cabin with the rest of the Seniors during The Last Touch, where they say their goodbyes before parting ways. Kat reconnects with her ex-boyfriend, Sam, and tells him how important he was for her life. Kat also makes amends with Leni after their fight early on the year. She then travels to London with the rest of glee club during When In London, pt I, in order to compete at internationals. While in London, Kat reconnects with her half-sister, Shan, who is shown to be happy in London. Kat then competes with the rest of glee club and they win Internationals, saving glee club from closing. During the season finale, We Are All Freaks, Kat is shown saying goodbye to her father before leaving to Poland. Her father reminds her how proud her brother, Marcin, would be of her. Kat is then seen sharing a moment with her friend, Rose Mitchel, before receiving their diplomas, Kat admits how much glee club changed her life, and then receives her diplomma with the rest of the Seniors. Her last scene shows her some weeks later, arriving in Poland with Jake, walking through the streets filled with enthusiasm. GTNT: Ivory Personality In season one, despite her "I don't give a fuck" type of personality, Kat was a deeply scarred individual who needed help to cope with what happened when she was younger. She was able to overcome her depression and self-harm problems with the help of Samuel X. Kat was known to be very promiscious and was known as the "school slut" to other students. However throughout season one, her promiscuity decreased and she was faithful to her boyfriend. Kat also becomes nicer and less of a bully after joining The Freakshows. In season two Kat is not seen as a bully at all. She is shown to get along with most people, but still is outspoken and not afraid to back down from a fight. Kat went through another change in her personality in season three. In addition to continuing to be seen as friendly but with a dangerous side, she began exhibiting a chilled-out and level-headed mindset, as opposed to in previous seasons. Appearance Kat has long hair that is often straightened, and blue eyes. She is rather short, standing at only 5'4" and has fair skin that tans seasonally. In season one, she often wore, trendy tops matched with skinny jeans or a short skirt and heels. However, in season two her style became more preppy, wearing dresses, skirts, and fancy shoes much more often. Her style also became more conservative. In season three, Kat stopped dying her hair blonde and let her natural brown hair grow in. She began dressing more artsy, often wearing clothes generally associated with the soft grunge and pastel goth subcultures. She is also seen wearing a nose ring and makes use of dark eye makeup and lipsticks. Kat has arguably gone through the biggest image changes out of all the characters. Relationships Kyle Stoner The Kyle-Kat Relationship, also known as Kyat or Stowalski, started prior to the pilot episode Welcome to High School and ended in the same episode due to the fact that Kyle believed that Kat was only dating him because he was popular. However, this break up caused Kat to cut herself. It was also stated that they never had sex together, although Kat wanted to. In Into You, Kat reveals that she would like to get back together with Kyle, although he refuses. *Start Up: Prior to Welcome to High School (1x01) *End Of: Welcome to High School (1x01) Sean Preston The Sean-Kat Relationship, also known as Kean, started when Kat decided to make Kyle jealous in A Little Party Never Killed Nobody. They kissed at Lexie Hope's house party and successfully made Kyle jealous, resulting in a fight between him and Sean. They had a brief relationship in the episode where they kissed, but it's expected that they broke up shortly after due to no mention of him or their relationship by Kat ever again. *Start Up: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (1x03) *End Of: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (1x03) Samuel X The Samuel-Kat Relationship, also known as Kamuel, started in Into You after Samuel saw Kat cutting herself. In The Plot, they are partnered together for the duets competition and end up winning, earning themselves a duet together at sectionals. They officially start dating in Showdown. They breakup in Spring Break, Pt I. *Start Up: Showdown (1x08) *End Of: Spring Break, Pt I (1x15) Ricky Nelson The Ricky-Kat Relationship, also known as Kicky, started in the season two premiere episode The New Year when Kat shows her attraction towards him and jealously towards her friend Lexie Hope for getting all of his attention. They start hanging out in The Fucked Up Life of Iris Novak and then start officially dating in Twins. They break up in #FridayNight after Ricky grows tired of Kat and Lexie fighting over him. *Start Up: Twins (2x05) *End Of: #FridayNight (2x06) Trivia *Other actresses considered for the role included Phoebe Tonkin and Leven Rambin. *She is of half Polish decent, with her mother being raised in Kraków, Poland. **Kat previously thought she was 100% Polish, but in "There Will Be Blood", she discovered that her birth father is actually Shan Wittles' father. **She is of Irish, Scottish, Welsh, and Native American descent on her birth father's side. *She speaks fluent English and Polish, however she only speaks in Polish to her relatives. *Her name day is March 22. *Her middle name is Ewelina (Evelina). *She's the first known captain of any club or team. **Kat was the captain of the Lady Reapers, the school cheerleading squad. **In season two, Lexie Hope replaced her as cheerleading captain. *While in Poland, she's known as Katarzyna Kowalska. **This is because in Poland there are feminine and masculine last names based on your gender, but normally when Polish people would emigrate to a different country, they'd adopt that country's naming system. *She has dual citizenship, being a citizen of Poland and the United States. *She has no clue what she wants to do with her life after high school is over. *She was raised a Roman Catholic, but as of season three identifies as a Buddhist. *Originally, she was going to be named Anastasiya "Ana" Voronov, and would be of Russian decent. Then, she was going to be named Eleni "Elly" Papadopoulos, and would be of Greek decent. Next, it was decided her name would be Katarzyna Kowalski and she would be of Polish decent. *Her favorite books are Looking for Alaska and The Perks of Being a Wallflower. *Her favorite movies are Heathers, Almost Famous, The Virgin Suicides, Pulp Fiction, Thirteen, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, and Welcome to the Dollhouse. *Her favorite TV shows are Skins, Orange Is the New Black, Girls, American Horror Story, Bob's Burgers, The Walking Dead, Game of Thrones, Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23, Twin Peaks, and It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. *She is a Pisces and claims this sign fits her well. *Some of her interests include fashion, music, astrology, and dance. *She has stated that she has no interest in politics yet identifies as a Democrat. *She stated that she lost her virginity at age 13. *Her role models in life are Paris Hilton and Lindsay Lohan, both of which she states are "successful women engulfed in controversy who aren't afraid of being in the spotlight despite knowing what the public thinks of them". *She likes bad boys. *Kat was inspired by TV bad girls, Naomi Clark (90210), Katie Finch (Skins), and Fiona Coyne (Degrassi). **She was also inspired by strong and yet vulnerable women, such as Fiona Gallagher (Shameless). *Her favorite color is purple. *Her brother died when she was 12 years old and she keeps a picture of him on her nightstand in her bedroom. *Her parents seperated in her sophomore year of high school and she hasn't spoken to her mother since. *She is straight, yet has stated she would like to have at least one lesbian experience in her lifetime. *Series writer, Glekerr, based part of her personality, development and actions on her creator. *Out of all of the main characters, she has had romantic encounters with the most people onscreen with seven different onscreen romances. *She can quote nearly all of the movie Heathers and her favorite character is Heather Chandler. *She has eclectic music tastes being a fan of mainly indie and pop while also listening to rap, rock, dance, and country. Some of her favorite musicians and bands are Cyndi Lauper, Marina and the Diamonds, Ellie Goulding, Kacey Musgraves, MS MR, Imagine Dragons, Sky Ferreira, Banks, Lily Allen, The Veronicas, Nirvana, Inna, Lana Del Rey, Charli XCX, Nicki Minaj, Amy Winehouse, Iggy Azalea, and Ariana Grande. **She also enjoys the Polish singers, Ewelina Lisowska, Doda, and Sylwia Grzeszczak. *She's fascinated with the late 80s and early 90s as well as the late 60s and early 70s. *Her favorite song of all time is "Valerie" by Mark Ronson and Amy Winehouse. *Her appearance in Season Four makes her one of four characters to have been part of the main cast for every single season (along with Iris Novak , Samuel Abrams and Ula Dwayne). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:GTNT: Colors Characters